fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Xander/Fates Quotes
Enemy Xander Prologue Vs. Ryoma *'Ryoma: '''I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling? *'Xander: ...I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse...you die here. Chapter 1 Vs. Corrin Defeated Birthright Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin *'Xander: '''So, you've chosen to take up arms against your own brother... It's not too late for all to be forgiven. Come back to Nohr with us. *'Corrin: 'I can't do that, Xander. I've made my decision, and I stand by it. *'Xander: 'How unfortunate. You leave me no choice. If force is the only thing that can make you listen to reason, so be it! *'Corrin: 'Xander! Defeated Birthright Chapter 12 Vs. Corrin *'Corrin: Brother, this is madness. *'Xander:' I’m not your brother anymore. Put that notion out of your head. By your own choice, we are enemies now. Prepare to fight! Defeated Birthright Chapter 26 Vs. Corrin * Xander: Fight without fear or hesitation. Don't hold back—I promise you that I won't * Corrin: I won't. I know I've never bested you before, but that changes now! * Xander: That's the spirit. Come at me! Defeated (Vs. Corrin) * Xander: I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you, Corrin. I've always told you...you could do anything...you set your mind to... * Corrin: Brother!! * Xander: Your technique was flawless... You finally stopped holding yourself back. It's what I've always tried to teach you. You're becoming the leader I always knew you could be... * Corrin: Xander... Defeated Revelation Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin *'Xander:' So, it's come to this... I will still forgive you if you repent now and return with us to Nohr. *'Corrin:' No... I can't. I've made my decision. I will not side with anyone. *'Xander:' I see... Then you leave me no choice but to take you back by force. *'Corrin:' Xander! Defeated Revelation Chapter 13 Vs. Corrin * 'Xander: '''We meet again, little prince/princess. Because I have regarded you as my beloved brother/sister all these years... I'll give you one more chance. Are you certain you won't side with Nohr? * '''Corrin: '''I am. I cannot change course now. But, Xander... you could join me. I swear to you that I want the best for all of us! Ever since I learned the truth I've known that I've needed you with me. * '''Xander: '''Nonsense. If you have truly turned against Nohr, I can no longer consider you my brother/sister. Forget any feelings you might have. We now stand as enemies opposite each other on the battlefield. * '''Corrin: '''Xander... Why won't you listen? Vs. Camilla * '''Camilla: '''Hello, Xander... * '''Xander: '''Ha... Camilla... Iago told me you had failed your mission. I never thought you'd turn traitor, too. Are you a still proud Nohrian royal? Or are you just like Corrin? * '''Camilla: '''No, you've got it all wrong. He/she hasn't betrayed us. He's/she's the same gentle Corrin he's/she's always been! Why won't you trust him/her? * '''Xander: '''Trust him/her? Don't be fool. I won't listen to any more of your lies. You've chosen your side- opposite me. Prepare yourself, Camilla. * '''Camilla: '''Xander, think about what you're doing! Is this really how you want things? Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone *"I feel invigorated today. Please, give me the chance to show you what I'm made of." (surge) *"With my sacred blade at my side, I know I shall not fail." (weapon exp) *"It would seem someone dropped this... We should all be more cautious." (item found) *"What I wear reflects on my kingdom. I could always use a little assistance." (accessory gift request) **"Thank you, Corrin. Receiving a gift from you is indeed a special occasion." (accessory gift: positive) **"You are too generous, truly. Thank you for this gift. I promise to take good care of it." (accessory gift: positive) **"Corrin... We need to have a talk about what constitutes an appropriate gift." (accessory gift: bath towel) **"You always remember my birthday and force me to celebrate... Thank you Corrin." (friendship birthday gift) **"A gift from you is something to be forever cherished. Thank you, my darling wife." (married birthday gift) **"I'll have to ignore it for now, though. The task at hand is more important." (accessory gift: cancel) *"You did well today, Corrin. If you ever need guidance, I'm here for you." (idle) *"Free time is not something I'm accustomed to. What do people do to pass the time?" (idle) *"Leading an army is no small task. I'm proud of you for handling that burden so well." (idle) *"I never lose. It's simply not an option. My eyes are ever on the next battle..." (idle) *I was preparing to patrol the area, but it seems you beat me to it. Well done. (idle) *"You seem to be in good spirits today, Corrin. It pleases me to see it." (idle) *"You've traveled a long way, stranger. Feel free to gather your strength here. (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "I request that you fight at my side for the coming battle. Together we shall prevail." (team up) * "How someone spends free time speaks volumes. How do you spend yours?" (hobby) Replying - Normal *"Of course. If we join our strength, there is no enemy we cannot conquer." (team up) *"As the crown prince of Nohr, I must spend my spare time training and studying." (hobby) Asking - Married Replying - Married * "I could never be the cause of your sorrow. For you, I shall do all I can to stay safe." (promise) * "I'm afraid you stole my line! It was my intention to say I love you first today..." (love) Asking - Child * "I wish we could spend all our time together, rather than these few fleeting moments." (spending time) * "I consider the time we spend together quite valuable. Is there anything you desire?" (gift) Replying - Child * "We can work hard together to overcome the lonely days we've spent apart." (spending time) * "That's a generous offer, but all I desire is to spend as much time as I can with you." (gift) Private Quarters Friendship Lovers Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, ''Corrin. I truly hope the coming years bring you much joy." * “Happy birthday, darling Corrin. May this day be as special as you are.” (married) * “''Happy birthday. You’ve earned some respite.” Level Up *"I wish to test my new limits. To battle!" (6+ stats up) *"Admirable results, but it's not enough." (4-5 stats up) *"To grow stronger... That is all that I ask." (2-3 stats up) *"This is not sufficient for a future king." (0-1 stat up) *"So this is my true potential as a king..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"A prince must never rest on his laurels..." Confession Roster ''The crown prince of Nohr and wielder of the legendary Siegfried. Gifted military leader. Can seem unapproachable, but is actually kind and personable. Has nice handwriting. Born on 10/27. Help Description A Nohrian prince respected for his martial skill. Wields the divine sword, Siegfried. Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Quotes Dual Support * "We meet again." * "Everything's okay." * "Let's do this!" * "Let us begin!" Attack Stance * "No escape!" * "Observe!" * "No quarter." Guard Stance * "I WON'T allow it!" * "You're not hurt, are you?!" * "Just in the nick of time!" Critical/Skill * "Be gone, wretch!" * "You're right where I want you!" * "Prepare yourself!" * "No mercy" Defeated Enemy * "Is that all?" * "Hmm." * "For the glory of Nohr!" * "How very amusing!" * "Your battle is over!" * "Victory is mine!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Extraordinary!" * "You have my gratitude." Defeated by Enemy * "How could I be so careless...?" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes